


Same species

by mk94



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Perryshmirtz - Freeform, Sexy Time, heinz being sexy, lip pressing, perry being cute, platypus have no nipples, same species, strange mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: You maybe never knew but Heinz and Perry made a deal. You see, both are very attracted to each other. Very much loved each other. But Perry is a platypus and Heinz a human.Perry wasn’t attractive to human standard and Heinz wasn’t attractive to platypus standard.Short: Mentioned sex, detailed foreplay (I think) and Candace can't bust her brothers.





	Same species

**Author's Note:**

  * For [revenblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/gifts), [Seraina (seraina_doom)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraina_doom/gifts).



> I have a bad writer's block and stress at home so this was kinda helping to get against it. I feel a bit better now at least.  
> This story was a bit rushed and probably have confusing scenes, but I hope you enjoy it though.  
> I love kudos and comments, so please leave some for me :)

You maybe never knew but Heinz and Perry made a deal. You see, both are very attracted to each other. Very much loved each other. But Perry is a platypus and Heinz a human.

Perry wasn’t attractive to human standard and Heinz wasn’t attractive to platypus standard.

They made the deal at the time when Heinz first turned into a platypus. After fighting each other for what felt like hours, both couldn’t ignore the sexual tension between them.

“Okay, how about this, Perry the playtipus? Whenever the time comes that we share the same …species…we just do what we both know we would-UFF!”

Perry was quick to agree to the deal.

Both were very quickly to agree.

From then on, everything was fine. Perry came over to thwart the villain’s plans and was back home to spend time with his family.

But…here and there…well, the Platypinator went off a few times which was totally UNPREDICTABLE and…yeah, then there was less thwarting and more…mating?

Perry didn’t comment on that to be honest. Maybe it was because of this wonderful Doofapus in his paws and their furs brushing each other while he mounted-

“Perry?”

The platypus jumped up and fell from the chair he was in while bathing in the sun. He looked up to see Vanessa standing there behind the fence.

What was she doing here?

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell dad that you live here, I just want to talk to you.”

The platypus sat up from his position and watched her silently.

“So…I know that you and dad got…intimate-“

“GGRRRR!!” Perry chattered in panic, stumbling under the chair in embarrassment.

“Hey…it’s okay, Perry. I’m not mad at you” she continued, leaning in to take a glance at the mammal,” but I’m not comfortable with it either.”

Perry crawled out of his hiding place to look at her confused.

“As you might knew from all his backstories, my father fell easily in love only to get his heart broken afterwards. He doesn’t like to admit it but he often rushed into those kinds of relationships.”

Perry watched Vanessa playing with a hair lock only to have something to do with her hands.

“I know that you are different. I see you both together and how happy you are…but…”

She stopped fidgeting with her hair and looked back at Perry,” I don’t want him to suddenly throw away his human life out of the blue and suddenly being stuck in this mess. I just want to know if you are…I don’t know, if you would do the same for him?”

Perry looked down at his paws, letting her words sink in.

“I just want you to know my worry that’s all” she ended the conversation and left with a wave of her hand.

Perry simply sat there, feeling like an idiot for not thinking about his mate’s feelings…

He jumped up to his paws and ran off, chattering in shock as Phineas picked him up.

“Come on Perry! Ferb and I want to try something out!”

…

“Look Candace! I’m a platypus!” a little platypus baby spoke up happily while wriggling in Ferb’s arms.

“AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!” their older sister screamed, pointing at the talking baby platypus.

“MOOOOM!!! PHINEAS IS A PLATYPUS!!!”

“Wow, your species switcher worked! I’m impressed!” Baljeet spoke up,” Now I really want to ask Perry what he’s thinking all day- where is Perry?”

…

Roger Doofenshmirtz was checking the time when he walked towards his brother’s door. If it wasn’t for their mother, Roger wouldn’t be here to visit. There were better things to do like work or golf-

He huffed annoyed as he was shoved away harshly. Roger froze as he noticed the other man being stark naked! Weird enough that he was holding a tiny hat in front of his private region.

The man slammed his fist on the door of _his brother?!_

“WHAT IS IT! WHO ARE YOU!?” Heinz yelled as he opened the door and became silent as the man put on his tiny hat.

Roger watched in horror his brother grabbing the man and pulling him in and slamming the door shut.

“Nope, I really don’t want to be part of that” he said, shaking his head, turning around and leaving this place while hearing the first few moans.

“I’M NOT HEARING ANYTHING!” he shouted, holding his ears shut.

…

“Perry the platypus…you really have to explain this later,” Heinz giggled between this lip pressing humans seemed to be into. The -for now- human helplessly held onto the other, not knowing a single thing about human mating.

Sure, people might think that as a stupid platypus, he should have seen at least once his owners’ parents mating but they both where smart enough to lock the door.

Perry’s eyes widened as Heinz shoved him onto his bed and climbing on top of him.

“Meine Güte…I understand now why you were touchy with me as a platypus, Perry the platypus. You look too good to be true”

 _You too_ Perry thought, watching entranced his mate moving this way and that way while knowing hands began to touch each part of him.

Perry’s own clumsy hands tried to do the same, fumbling with the clothes to pull them off. Heinz smiled at that and pulled away from Perry, taking off his coat and black shirt.

And then there was more lip pressing. Perry had to admit it felt nice when Heinz motioned him to press-lip him back by holding his head with one hand. There was a strange sound coming out his throat when their lips opened but the pressing didn’t stop.

“Oh? You like this kind of kiss?” Heinz grinned, pressing himself more onto the smaller human under him, ”let me show you something, then”

So, kissing it was what they were doing…good to knooOOW!

Perry made another strange noise when their tongues touched each other and began dancing around. The platy- the human was holding onto the other’s hips, overwhelmed with everything that was going on there.

This was so damn different to the mating he knew.

Heinz guided his paw- his hands to his behind and legs, mumbling “you can touch me more, Perry the platypus”

Perry nodded shortly and quickly began to move his hands to touch his mate’s skin where he could, happy to know what to do now.

“WOAH!” Perry made another sound, much louder than before, now that Heinz was not kissing him but nuzzling his neck playfully while the scientist’s hands were pinching those strange pinky things on this chest.

“I love your voice” Heinz commented, kissing those pinky things.

Being a human was stupid. Perry was having no idea what’s going on, he was feeling overwhelmed from Heinz ministrations and those pinky things on his chest were a bit freaking him out.

“Okay, no touchy the nipples, understood,” Heinz smiled reassuring at Perry and stopped touching him there.

Perry made a strange growling noise when his mate left his arms and climbed off the bed.

“No panic here, I’m just taking off my trousers” His mate chuckled amused.

When Heinz was done, he climbed back into Perry’s waiting arms and took a cover from the floor to cover them.

“I like the privacy…” the scientist whispered, kissing the smaller human again.

…

“I think we’re here!” the baby platypus shouted happily, tumbling through the hall towards the door. Ferb quickly followed him and picked him up again.

“Out of the way! I don’t want you to ruin it while mom is coming over!” Candace shouted, storming over to the door and kicking it down.

She then ran in with her excited evil giggle to search for their human turned pet.

“What the-“ She gasped confused as a tiny cage snapped around her feet.

“Excuse me for that, I forgot to deactivate this trap,” an elderly man walked in calmly with a mug of coffee in his hand. He was wearing pyjama pants and a bathrobe“Are you one of these girls selling cookies?”

“Uh…”

“Hello there, sir!” Phineas spoke up happily,” have you seen a man with teal hair around here?”

“A talking platypus, interesting…” the man commented, sipping his coffee and pressing a button on a devise to open the trap again,” you probably must be his family then…”

Candace didn’t hear anything of that and ran past him to each room she found.

“FINALLY! FOUND YOU!” She shouted in triumph, pointing at the sleepy man in the bed. Perry just blinked at her sleepily before snuggling back into the pillow.

“Come on! Perry! You have to stand up and show yourself to mom!” she shouted, pulling at the man’s shoulder while said man grumbled sleepily.

“Hey, what is that?” Phineas the baby platypus asked, pointing at the machine in the far corner of the stranger’s home.

“Oh, this? Well, yesterday, I finished this ‘switch-shape-inator’. I idea was to hit people with it and suddenly they are trees or cars or animals…They will be confused to no end!” with that the stranger laughed evilly.

“Cool! And what about the trees and the other stuff being hit? Do they turn human?” Phineas asked curious.

“Hmm…probably, didn’t get to try it out”

“Let’s do it then!” Phineas shouted excited, jumping off his brother’s arms and running after his sister to get their pet.

 “I…turn on the inator then?” the man asked, seeing Ferb nod.

…

“But, but, but…” Candace mumbled, sitting next to her mother who was chatting to her once ex-boyfriend while Perry was sitting on the man’s lap and the children were playing around as if nothing happened at all.

The platypus chattered in the man’s lap and turned on his back with his belly up.

“Perry really must like you, he doesn’t like people touching his belly,” Linda chuckled amused as their pet made a happy sound when Heinz petted him there.

“Is that so? Why, thank you _Perry the platypus_ ”

Linda laughed again, “One question, Heinz, does Perry come over once in a while?”

“Almost every day,” Heinz smiled.

“At least I know where he runs off all the time now”

They talked a bit more till Linda declared it was time to go home. “Maybe we see us around again?”

“Maybe, I know that I see Perry soon enough, right Perry the platypus?”

Perry chattered when the human leaned down to press a kiss on his head.

“Thank you, Perry” he whispered.

Linda chuckled when Perry turned around to hide his face under her arms.

They left the apartment, Perry not looking up when he heard Vanessa passing them and chatting with Candace. He was sure she was smirking at him. Knowing what he has done.

But damn, this confusing mating was worth this wonderful experience with his human mate.

Perry was afraid of it, but he will do this again sometime.


End file.
